A destiny out of nothing
by silverbrumby123
Summary: Harry's brother was always thought to be the boy who lived, while Harry remains a squib. However, that all changes when he turns 5, and leaves for a special school for the gifted... animexover
1. A stupid mistake

Hi!

I decided to do a new story, and this time it's Harry Potter!

I also know that this idea (Harry has a sibling mistaken to be the prophesy child) but I like it, and so here I am writing one, and as far as I know, its different from any of the fan fictions I've read with the same type of storyline, so I hope that you think so too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, this goes for the whole of my story, never have, and never will, I can't write that well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A stupid mistake.

It was pitch black at Godric's hollow. The wind was blowing violently, and the clouds that were barely visible were a dark grey colour. The promise of a storm. You would think that no one would dare to be out on a night like this. But you would be thinking wrong. Barely visible amongst the darkness of the night, one person was walking silently up the drive of a large mansion; better know as the infamous Godric's hollow.

The house itself was dark, with the exception of one room. Said room was brightly lit, a warm glow emitting from the window. Inside were a family. A man, a woman and two young boys. The family were known to most as the Potter's. A young family, starting with two talented children, who grew up to marry each other; they were called Lily and James.

A year after their marriage, they had a young son. Delighted, they named the young boy Max, and was said to be a perfect match of his parents, acquiring Lily's red hair, and James's brown eyes and scruffy hair. He had always been a big baby, and, being an only child for two years before his younger brothers birth, came to resent sharing his parents with another.

Harry, his younger brother was what you would call the complete opposite of Max, inheriting his mothers deep, green eyes (only, if it was possible, they were even greener) that shone brightly, and gaining his fathers ebony black hair (though it seemed to be even darker). His hair however, wasn't the messy mop that belonged to his brother and father. It was sleek and neat, although it didn't look bad when it was ruffled up, like his father enjoyed doing. As well as all this, Harry, unlike Max, was a very small baby, being born two months early, in July, rather that the predicted September.

His parents had been delighted none the less. He had been born on the 31st of July, whereas his brother Max had been born on the 30th, the day before Harry. Their parents had claimed that it was lucky.

People always said that opposites attract. The people were wrong…

---

A year after Harry was born, something happened that would change their simple family life forever.

You see, the Potters weren't normal. In fact, they were a part of a whole world separated from the normal lives of normal people, or 'muggles' as they were dubbed.

The Potters came from the wizarding world. A world where the impossible happens every day. A world where broomsticks can fly, and paintings can talk, a world that was right under the noses of muggles. At least, it was once.

---

A couple of years ago, a man had risen with great powers. He collected some supporters, whether by their own choice, or by force, and proceeded to take over the world. Of course, the rest of the wizarding world resisted the opposition. They didn't want the muggles to get involved at all. Unfortunately, the man, known as Lord Voldemort, or even better know as 'you know who' was quite happy to get the muggles involved. In the forms of millions of corpses. His aim was to rid the world of the unsuspecting muggles, until only the wizards remained. Until only the purebloods were left…

---

Lord Voldemort, however, had recently come to acknowledge a prophecy. A prophecy concerning him, and one of three little boys. But, the prophecy that he had heard was incomplete, thus making him scornful and oblivious to the fact that a young brat would defeat him. However, as a safety measure, he decided that he would kill all three of the boys, just to make sure that none of them rose to be his downfall. And besides, he wanted to teach the fools that thought he would be defeated by infants a lesson.

As soon as Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, a prestigious witchcraft and wizardry school, heard that Voldemort planned to go after the Potter siblings, and then the Longbottom boy, he alerted them, and began to set up extreme measure to ensure their safety. To do this, he put both families under the fidelius charm, a spell where only one person (the secret keeper) would be able to locate the family. Them and anyone else they chose to tell. Because of this, the secret keeper had to be someone that the family had a great deal of trust in, as betrayal, in these cases, would cause almost certain death.

Dumbledore became the secret keeper for the Longbottoms, while Sirius Black became the secret keeper for the Potters. However, a last minute change resulted in Peter Pettigrew, another of James's school friends, becoming the Potters secret keeper.

---

Yeah that was boring… everyone knows it, but just in case you don't, well, its there now. Anyway, back to the actual story, and not the history…

---

On one particular night in October, Halloween to be exact, the Potter family were all grouped in the lounge, in front of the ire. Max was playing with his father, while Harry sat quietly in his mother's arms, as she read a story to him.

Harry loved books, and felt frustrated by the fact that he couldn't read by himself. It made him even more determined to learn, so, instead of looking at the bright pictures, he studied the black words closely, already finding that he could recognise the words 'I' and 'and', even though he wasn't quite sure what they meant yet.

After a couple of minutes, Max's laughter died down as his game with James came to an end. A particularly loud sound came from the window, and, finding that this was a new sound, Harry looked over to the window, to observe the source of the sound. When he saw that it was only the wind howling violently against the window, he turned back to the book to study the foreign words, only to find that his mother had stopped reading, and was shaking slightly. She was sharing a look of dread with her husband, who was clutching Max tightly.

It was a very old house, and the fact that the wind was causing it to creak, and bang as it blew against it with fury, wasn't helping the young couples nerves.

Suddenly, a particularly loud bang was emitted from upstairs, causing both the adults to jump violently, and run to the door holding the babies tightly.

"It came from upstairs," James whispered, the happy atmosphere disappearing with the continuous creaks and bangs coming from upstairs.

Lily nodded, and cautiously, the two adults crept up the stairs, praying that their babies would be quiet, and feeling that their happy home was the scariest place on earth.

It was even more unnerving that every painting in the house that they came across was empty. It only meant that they were off visiting another painting, but it was creepy all the same, casting a dark and eerie atmosphere around the house.

They finally reached the room that the banging noise originated from. Gulping slightly, James reached for the door handle, grasping Max tightly with his spare arm. Lily hugged Harry to her chest, and closed her eyes as James opened the door, both of them wincing as it started to creak with age. Slowly opening her eyes, Lily peered into the room from behind her husband. She then stepped in after James, and, checking every dark corner for unknown surprises, she let out a breath that she wasn't aware of holding in.

"Hello there!"

Lily screamed, jumping round in fright, followed by a pale James. Max started screaming, affected by his parent's fright, and Harry would have screamed too, if he wasn't being suffocated by his mother.

Turning round, Lily came face to face with…. A lone painting hanging on the wall. The man inside it looked surprised to say the least.

"I'm very sorry," the painting apologised, "didn't mean to scare you there, but I am glad that someone finally decided to come up here, that window over there has been banging like hell to say the least, and the draft that it was letting in, despicable! Disrupting my sleep it was. I would have gone to another of my paintings, but, I have none, and I couldn't visit someone else's painting, they've all gone off to other paintings too! It would be terribly rude of me to go to one of them, imagine, coming home to find someone else snoozing in your painting… so rude," the painting shook his head, before looking at them all hopefully, "you are going to shut that window, aren't you?"

Lily and James just stood there and stared, stunned by the whole situation, and their own, previous fear. James suddenly burst out laughing, quickly followed by Lily. Max, who had stopped screaming, decided to follow their example, laughed to, leaving Harry to get his breath back, after being released from his mothers crushing hold, and look curiously around the room. James, still laughing, went to shut the window.

"I can't believe how scared we were, and all over this," James managed to gasp out.

"I know," Lily giggled, relived and happy again.

---

They were making their way back down the stairs again, as their front door flew open, revealing a pale, terrifying looking man with blood red eyes. Lily screamed as James stood in front of her protectively, passing Max to her as he did.

"Lily, take the kids and yourself away. Get out of here! Get some help! GO!"

Lily ran, fear racing through her heart. Behind her, she heard a yell from James, and something crash. She wasn't aware that she was crying until salty tears reached her mouth. Max was bawling loudly, due to the fact that he didn't like being jolted so much as Lily ran. Harry clung tightly to his mother, his bright green eyes observing everything as they ran.

Lily ran into a room with a single fireplace inside. Placing the two babies down, she grabbed a small pot, and started fumbling with the lid, desperately trying to get it open. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and although she was trying to tell herself it was only James, who had managed to kill 'you know who', but she couldn't fool herself. She knew that James wasn't coming up the stairs. He had been defeated, probably dead, and now 'you know who' was coming for her and her babies.

The door burst open just as she managed to open the floo powder pot, a new level of terror reaching her as she realised it was empty.

She turned around, her wand out, ready to protect her babies, despite the consequences.

"I won't let you kill them," She spat at him, "you'll have to go through me first!"

Voldemort laughed. "Very well then woman," he laughed, before sending her a murderous glare, and shouted, "Crucio!"

Lily screamed. She was held under it for 5 whole minutes before collapsing. She fell to the floor, unconscious.

The man turned to the two young boys, only to find one. Max had run and hid behind a curtain while his mum was being tortured. Harry, who couldn't walk or crawl, had no choice but to sit there, an obvious fear in his eyes.

"So, you are one of the brats that could defeat me? Pathetic, I can't believe that anyone would think that. I'll kill you, and then find your worthless brother and kill him too. Then I'll go after the damn Longbottoms, it'll be a relief to get rid of them!" Voldemort sneered and Harry. Then, after a few seconds silence, he raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

A burst of green light erupted from his wand, travelling towards Harry.

Harry screamed as the spell hit his body, and a blinding white light surrounded him, forcing the vivid green spell out of the baby's body before it could affect him. The spell was forced out of Harry's body, and right back at Voldemort, who was standing there in shock as the spell came towards him. He didn't even have a chance to raise a shield. His body dissolved into nothingness, and he simply ceased to exist. Or so everyone thought.

Everything had gone silent. Max peeped out from behind the curtain, and, seeing his mother on the floor, he ran over to her, shaking her. It was then that he noticed Harry. His eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't like sharing his parents with his baby brother. He liked having everyone's attention on him. But Harry had taken up that attention. Being born two months early, he had always been scrawny, and delicate. However, his parents still gave them equal amounts of attention, only, Max couldn't see this, being used to having all the attention.

He made his way over to his brother. His brother wasn't moving either. He saw a cut in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Max recalled that when he had gotten a cut from falling over, his parents had doted over him and comforted him, leaving Harry alone. He pushed aside the fact that Harry was sleeping at the time, and decided that getting cut and having red stuff come out of your body was the best way to get his parents attention.

Harry had a cut. And it had red stuff coming out of it. Harry would get more attention. Max didn't want that, so he looked around the room, remembering from his fall, that sharp objects caused cuts. His eyes rested on the broken shards of he floo pot. He took a big shard and placed it to his forehead.

He pressed it into his skin, wincing at the pain. He only planned to make a small nick, but he heard a loud bang as aurors raced through the front door of the Potter's house. Jumping in fright, he pressed the shard in more, and it slid down his face, all the way to his right eyebrow. He screamed in pain, and dropped the shard that had also cut the palm of his hand. Footsteps came thundering up the stairs and James came bursting into the room, followed by aurors.

He ran over to Max, and, seeing the cut, he started to comfort the crying boy, while aurors saw to Lily and Harry.

---

Dumbledore surveyed the family in front of him. They had been taken to Hogwarts straight after the attack, and Dumbledore had examined the two babies closely, he didn't want to make a mistake after all.

He smiled at them all.

"Well, it seems that young Max has just managed to defeat Voldemort all by himself. You should be proud. He shall be proclaimed as the new lord of the light."

Lily gasped with delight, and James whooped with joy. They both turned to Max and started hugging him happily. Max was delighted with all the attention, and laughed.

It was then that Harry woke up. He started to cry. He had a headache and wanted his mother to comfort him desperately.

Lily let Max go and went over to him. Max scowled, and started to cry as well. When it was obvious that James couldn't comfort him, Lily left Harry and came over to Max. He immediately stopped crying and smiled. Harry lay, confused and forgotten.

"You'll have to be careful with Harry," Dumbledore stated seriously, "living in his brothers shadow may make him bitter, and it's obvious that Max doesn't trust him for some reason."

"You mean that he could turn dark?" Lily asked going pale.

"Kind of," Dumbledore agreed, "however, there won't be that much of a threat. I checked his magic levels. He's a squib. There won't be any threat by magical means. He could, however, try to hurt Max physically, so I ask you to be careful, and make sure that Max is always protected."

Lily and James both nodded, and as they left, there was a look of disgust upon James' face as he looked at Harry. A squib! In his family! He could turn out evil! James started to dislike his son.

Lily was no better. Suddenly, looking after Harry was a burden. He always seemed to want her attention, and Max was the one who needed it. She became annoyed with him a lot, and never missed an opportunity to punish bad behaviour with a lot of shouting and a sharp smack.

Harry suddenly felt very alone. He started to hate himself more and more, each insult pained him. He was nearly driven to suicide by the time he was five.

That was when everything changed…

TBC

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right, chapter 1 is finally finished. Hope that you liked it.

The next chapter will introduce some OC's, but they will just be friends. There are no pairings in this story; at least, I don't plan to have any. If I do, they will be between the normal characters in the book. There won't be any pairings with OC's.

See ya soon,

Silverbrumby123

----------x-----------


	2. A new home, and a new life

Hiya, thanks for all the great reviews!

Sorry that this chapter took so long, but my computer died and it had to be reformatted. Because of this, I lost half of this chapter and had to type it again.

Just so everyone knows, Harry will be powerful, 'cause its that type of fan fiction, and just because Max didn't really defeat voldemort, doesn't mean that he will be weak, due to all his early training, he will be better than most students at Hogwarts, in some classes anyway, but most of its because he had a head start.

If you have any more questions, look at my story forum, and ask your questions in the topic dedicated to this story. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry was bored. He was sitting on the windowsill of his bedroom window, looking out for the arrival of Sirius and Remus.

His room was at the top of the house, the farthest away from the rest of his family's rooms. It didn't have to be that way. As soon as Harry was three years old, he was allowed to choose his own room, like Max had been able to. He chose the room farthest away from the others because he always seemed to be in the way when he was around. 

There was also the fact that Harry had befriended the lonely painting that resided in that room. It was the same painting that had scared Lily and James that fateful night in October. Harry had come across him when he was exploring, at the age of two. The painting, whose name happened to be called Godric Gryffindor, always had lots of amazing stories to tell Harry, and never cared that Harry was a squib. He told Harry about how he and his friends had built Hogwarts, and how all of his other paintings had been destroyed, and many other things. He also didn't believe that Harry was a squib. He said that just because someone said he was, didn't mean it was true, and there were hundreds of reasons as to why Harry had never performed accidental magic.

Ever since Dumbledore had told his parents that Harry was a squib, his father had been distant and cold to him, and only talked to him when he was giving him an order. His mother, on the other hand, talked to him a lot, in the form of angry yelling. Even when he did the slightest thing wrong, she would be there, yelling at him as if he had committed murder. She yelled at him for things that Max got away with easily, things that he did all the time. Things as simple as accidentally bumping into people, or talking with his mouth full. 

However, now Harry was waiting for his two best friends, Sirius and Remus. They were the only people who had time to play with him.

He did attend a small school, but Max had quickly become very popular because of his confident personality. Every child liked Max way better than him, and because Max seemed to dislike his younger brother, the other children stayed away from him too, and told he children of Harry's year to keep their distance as well, and they did.

Looking out the window, Harry spotted three figures walking up the path, towards the big house. Squinting his eyes, so he could identify them, he found out that the figures were none other than Sirius, Remus, and Peter, his father's friends that made up the marauders.

Getting up, Harry ran out of his room, and down the stairs to open the door for his 'uncles'. He opened it just as they were about to ring the doorbell, and shouted proudly,  
"I beat you!"

Remus smiled and replied,  
"You certainly did Harry, how are you?"

"I'm Ok, just bored"

Remus and Sirius laughed, while Peter attempted a small smile. Harry narrowed his eyes at Peter with dislike.

Although Peter had been the secret keeper for the Potter's, no one blamed him for the arrival of Voldemort at their house, because he had claimed that he had been put under the imperious curse, and even though he had tried hard to break free from it, he couldn't, and had given away the Potter's address. They had all believed him, even Sirius and Remus. They didn't understand why Harry didn't like Peter, and he couldn't explain it himself. It was just the uneasy, and dark feeling he got when he was near Peter that made him feel that way about him.

"Uncle Sirius! Uncle Remus! Uncle Peter! Hiya!" came Max's voice as he ran towards them.

"Hey! How's my big boy doing?" Sirius shouted happily.

"Ok, Ok, I'm doing great, and mummy's made a giant cake and jelly and ice cream, and we're gonna have party games and music an' presents, all because I'm one year older!" Max stated proudly. 

"That's right Max, your seven starting from today, only three more years 'till your in double figures!" Sirius replied, grinning, "and guess what I've got for you"

Max's eyes widened, before shouting  
"A present, a present!"

Nodding, Sirius passed over the large package and handed it to Max, who tore open the wrapping to find a cage. Inside the cage was a beautiful snowy owl.

"Wow! Now I don't have to use Basil" Max shouted.

Max seemed to shout more than often today, Harry reflected, watching the exchanging of presents from the corner. Just because Sirius and Remus paid some attention to him, didn't mean that they would get him big expensive presents like they would Max. Part of Harry kept repeating that he didn't mind at all. The presents that he got were just as good. Even with repeating this over and over in his mind, he couldn't help feel a twinge of jealousy at the treatment of Max.

--- 

The family were eating Max's special birthday dinner. It was clear that Lily had outdone herself on the meal, and everyone was enjoying it. Harry was eating quietly, watching everyone else and listening to their conversations, which usually included quidditch, Hogwarts, and the adventures of the marauders, which usually included making fun of someone they called 'Snivellus'.

The atmosphere was happy, and Harry wondered idly if the same would happen tomorrow, for his birthday, but he doubted it, it hadn't for the past few years. Not that he minded of course. He didn't like attention as much as his brother.

--- 

Just as Remus and Peter were leaving (Sirius was stopping the night), Remus turned around, his eyes searching for Harry,

"Oh, and before I forget, Harry," he motioned for Harry to come to him, "I won't be able to come tomorrow, I have a mission for Dumbledore to go on, so here's your birthday present, hope you like it."

Harry's eyes lit up.

"Thank you Remus!" he grinned, giving the werewolf a big hug.

Remus smiled and turned to leave. Peter took off after him, and they disappeared into the shadows. Little did Harry know that this would be the last time he would see Remus for a very long time.

--- 

Sunlight poured in through the window, and onto Harry's bed. Harry opened his eyes slightly, registering that it was now morning. With a sharp intake of breath, he jumped out of bed, and changed into some baggy clothes, before running downstairs.

He ran into the kitchen, and looked around, only to find it pitch black. No one was awake yet. Clambering onto the counter, he grabbed a bowl and some cereal, before going to the fridge and getting some milk out. After getting himself a bowl of cereal, and eating it, he sat at the table and waited for everyone else to come down.

--- 

After waiting for ages, the rest of his family came down. He waited while they ate breakfast; staring at the present that Remus had given him the day before. He wanted to open it, but he knew that he had to wait for everyone else to finish eating.

When they had finished, Harry asked,  
"Can I open my present now?"

Max smirked, thinking back to how many presents he had compared to how many presents his brother would get.

"Of course Harry" his mother sighed, not really that bothered. 

Grinning, Harry ripped open the wrapping paper to reveal a box. Curious, Harry opened the box to find a small rock, and a note. Confused, he looked at the note, it said,

Harry, this is a moon glow stone. Take it out at night, and you'll see what I mean. I hope that you like it, I found it on my travels, and named it accordingly. I would like you to think that it is one of a kind (I've never seen one before), unique like you,  
with love, Remus.

Harry grinned, before placing the note on the table and running upstairs to put the stone somewhere safe.

----- 

Back at the breakfast table, Max grabbed the note that Harry had left on the table, and began to read it. Anger fleeted across his face, and he started to whine,

"Mum, I think uncle Moony got the presents mixed up. Because Harry got a really cool moon rock, and I only got some book tokens."

Lilly sighed with annoyance. She had been kept up late last night, and wasn't in a good mood. She marched up the stairs, and into Harry's room.

"Where's Max's present?" she yelled at the surprised boy.

Harry was confused, "what present, I only have mine up here with me". 

It was then that she saw the angry look upon her face, and shrunk back in fear. It was then that Lilly saw the rock, grasped tightly in Harry's hand. Without a second thought, she bent down and grabbed the rock from Harry's hand, and smacked him hard. She then proceeded to stomp back down the stairs in a worse mood than before, leaving a shocked Harry behind her.

Harry just stood there dumbly, and with a sudden jolt, realized that this was how his life would always be, as long as he lived here. 

Thinking about it slowly, his child's mind decided that he could no longer stay at this home, and with small tears forming in his eyes, he ran out of his room, ignoring the yells of his portrait friend. He opened the front door, and fled out of the house, tears running freely down his face as he did so. He ran into the nearby forest, and didn't stop running until he tripped over a tree root.

"Why?" Harry yelled, sobbing into the mud, "why does she always listen to him? Why does she always blame me? Its not fair!"

Harry kept on crying, unaware that something was watching him from the shadows.

--- 

This was her master. She knew it. This was her bonded- her powerful one. But she didn't find him in the way she had expected. Dirty, and crying helplessly on the muddy floor of a forest, far away from the house that she had expected to find him in.

Stupid humans. Too caught up in the other child, that they couldn't see true power when it was shoved under their noses.

Nervously, she edged towards the crying boy, and hesitantly pushed her nose under his arm. She would protect her powerful one.

---- 

Harry jerked up in surprise. Next to him was a small, strange creature. The creature looked similar to a cat, only with longer legs, and a bushy, fox like tail. Its ears were shaped like a rabbits, they were long and stood up straight on top of its head. Its soft fur was a light brown color, and it had bright blue eyes.  
(A/N: If this description isn't good enough, then think of Teto from Nausicaa of the valley of the wind, with longer legs, no stripes, and a bit bigger.)

"Who are you?" Harry asked softly, wiping his eyes carefully, not wanting to scare the animal away.

"I am yours, powerful one. My name is yours to decide. You are my bonded."

Harry jumped at the voice, and looked around quickly, trying to find the source of the noise, before realizing that it was the creature who spoke.

"Bonded?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Powerful one."

"what are you?" Harry asked cautiously, not wanting to sound stupid.

"I am a kurricha. An animal that can only be found at the Gifuchiddo Mejikku School for the powerful." The small creature replied. 

Harry was confused. He had never known an answer that resulted in more questions before. He was about to open his mouth, when the kurricha interrupted him.

"It would be best if I explained everything from the start. If you have any questions, ask them when I am finished. It will be easier that way."

Harry nodded, and looked expectantly at the kurricha.

"First of all, there is a school, that is situated in a different dimension. This is called the Gifuchiddo Mejikku School for the powerful, translated to the Gifted Magic School for the powerful. Every time a powerful child is born, one of my kind is born, and they are bonded at birth. Only the most powerful children of every dimension can attend this school. Sometimes, no children will be chosen from one dimension, while many will be chosen from another dimension. The only thing that matters is that the child is powerful enough to learn magic from different dimensions. If a child is found worthy of attending the school, a block is put on their power, because their accidental magic can be extremely dangerous, unless they can control it. However, when the child is 5 years of age, they are sent to the school, and are taught there until they are 15 years of age. After that, they are usually sent on missions for the school until they are seen to be of age in their home dimension. The learning schedules are extremely difficult, and only children such as you are capable of following them. When you turn 5, then your bonded, me in this case, seeks you out to take you to the school, which will be your home for the next 10 years at least. If you choose not to go, then the block on your magic will be in place forever, so nothing bad happens when you are unable to control your power. You would also forget everything that you are told about the school. This is, in fact, how most, but not all, squibs are made. Now, do you have any questions?" 

Harry gaped at the kurricha, his mind reeling with all the information. 

"But, all my life I have been a squib. Dumbledore, the greatest wizard that ever lived told my parents that I was a squib. Surely he would have been able to"

Harry was cut off by the kurricha, "Dumbledore, contrary to belief, isn't as powerful as you think. For example, he was never invited to the Mejikku School. He may have acquired power throughout the years that he has lived, but he does not come close to the graduates of the Mejiku school."

"Then, why doesn't anyone from the school show up to challenge him?" Harry asked, startled at the revelation.

"Because they are either in another dimension, or do not wish to be controlled by the ministry that would try to control them."

"oh." Harry said dumbly, too shocked to argue.

"So, there is one more question I have to ask you."

Harry jerked up out of his daze, wondering what the question would be, and hoping desperately that he could answer the question, and that he could go to the school, so that he could show the world that he wasn't just the brother of the boy-who-lived. He looked at the kurricha enquiringly, hoping that he could get this over with quickly.

The kurricha seemed to smile, before asking, "Do you want to come with me?"

Harry let out a sigh of relief, before nodding eagerly. When he woke up this morning he would have never believed that he was worth something, he never knew that he would have the chance to leave his hose and go to a magic school, when all his (short) life he had been called a squib. Here was a chance to show the world that he was someone, not just his brother's weakling shadow.

The kurricha's eyes brightened, and said, "then name me, and our bond will be completed. I shall then be able to take you your new home." 

A new home. To Harry, it sounded great, and it had been so simple to get. He pondered for a while, trying to find the perfect name for his new friend.

"I know, I'll name you lunar," he decided, thinking of his uncle Moony, who had been his only friend (except for Uncle Sirius) up until a few minutes ago.

"That is a good choice, Harry," the kurricha said, pleased with her new name, "now, lets get you to your house, so you can collect you belongings, and inform your parents of your decision."

"Do we have to tell them?" Harry asked, his excitement fading away at the mention of his misery. They were sure to stop him from going, and send Max there instead.

"Yes, I'm afraid we do. We cannot risk any confusion or panic that it might cause." Lunar replied, the tone in her voice showing that she was as reluctant to tell them as she was.

"But they'll let Max go instead!" Harry cried, feeling tears threatening to fall again,

"They cannot, Harry. Your brother wouldn't last the first week at the school. Like I said, the schedule is tough, and very strict. Only children that have been chosen are allowed to go their, full stop." 

This statement calmed Harry down a lot, but he still felt uneasy about telling his parents.

They walked closer and closer, until the Potter mansion came into view. 

--- 

Harry opened the door carefully, trying not to alert anyone to the fact that he was home. He tiptoed to his room, Lunar following him silently. When he reached his room, he quickly packed the few belongings that he had, before turning to the portrait.

"I'm going to a special magic school Godric. I don't know when I'll be back."

Godric nodded, "that's ok. My portrait is going to be moved to Hogwarts soon anyway. It came to Dumbledore's attention that not all of my portraits were destroyed."

Harry smiled at the portrait, before waving goodbye, and closing the door to his room.

Lunar had now climbed up on his shoulder, and Harry went downstairs, and to the kitchen, where Max was still eating, now joined by James and Sirius.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted, giving him a big hug, "just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can sleep in. You need to open my present still."

Harry smiled at Sirus, and found a brightly wrapped package shoved under his nose.

"Thanks Padfoot." Harry smiled. He was about to open it when Max spotted Lunar.

"What's that? Where did you get it? I want one! Mom, make him give it to me!" Max whined.  
Lilly sighed, before giving Harry a glare. "Harry, give the animal to Max. What have I told you about taking things that belong to you." 

Harry gulped. He knew this was going to happen. Lunar nudged his arm gently, as if encouraging him to stand up for himself.

"Mother, father, I can't give Lunar to Max. And I need to tell you something. I-I'm going away. To a magic school. Lunar told me that I've been invited to attend there. I decided to go." Harry said, his voice getting stronger with each word he spoke.

Harry's family, and Sirius stared at Harry dumbly. Then James yelled at him. 

"I bet it's just a school for squibs, you ungrateful brat. We've fed you, watered you, put clothes on your back, and you repay us by running off to a pathetic school for squibs. Well I say go! Go! Go on, get out of here. Its not like anyone else wants such an ungrateful brat." James got up, and was about to hit Harry. 

Sirius made a move to stop him, but he was too far away. Harry prepared himself for the blow, and closed his eyes, but it never came. He heard a yell of pain, and opened his eyes. Lunar had launched herself at James, and was biting his finger, drawing blood.

When Lunar released him, James looked at him in rage. Harry grabbed Lunar, and was about to turn and leave, when he spotted the Moon glow stone on the floor, broken in two.

Trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, he grabbed the pieces of the stone, and fled out of the house, holding Lunar, and his bag of possessions tightly.

When they reached the forest, Harry stopped, gasping for breath. Lunar nuzzled him, and said "Its alright Harry. You won't have to see them again for ages now. We can open the portal that will take you to the dimension that the school is in now."

Harry nodded, excitement taking over the shock of his fathers actions. He watched curiously as Lunar reached into a small bag that had been put round her neck. She took a rock from it, and placed it on the ground.

"Touch it," she said softly, "it'll transport us to the dimension that we need to go to."

Harry hesitantly touched the stone, holding onto his bag, the present that Sirius gave him, and the two parts of the moonstone. Lunar touched the stone with her nose, and in a flash of brilliant, white light, they were both gone.

---

Whew! The chapters finally finished! You might get another chapter this week, because I'm on the Easter holidays. If I don't, then its very unlikely that I'll update before June, because I've got my GCSEs coming up at the end of May, and the beginning of June, but I'll try my best.

Lol

Silverbrumby123

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. A new world

Well, I'm back. I decided that I could squeeze out another chapter before my exams, and here it is. Also, there was something that I forgot to put in previous chapters. This will be a crossover with various anime. You don't have to know the anime to read, because they will all have a different story- they all leave their worlds at the age of 5 after all. They will all keep their personalities though. I did this to limit the OC's that I introduce. If you want me to include a specific anime character, then just say so in your review, and I will do my best. The amount of time that this character is around for will depend on if I've seen the anime, how much I've watched of it. I can tell you that some of the anime that will appear in this will be fullmetal alchemist (because I love this anime), and the slayers (because it fits in good).

Ok, thanks for reviewing (if you did) Please review because it motivates me to update faster.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Except my OC's.

---

Harry didn't even move. One minute he was in the middle of a forest, and the next, he was on a small, round platform, in the middle of a picturesque village. There were lots of shops surrounding the platform, shaped in a big circle. Directly ahead, there was a road that lead out of the circle of shops, and into what looked like a housing estate that surrounded the shops. Harry thought it all looked peaceful, and friendly. He was glad that he had chosen to come here.

It was very quiet. It also appeared to be early morning, which would explain the lack people about. Harry turned to Lunar and asked

"Why did you bring me here? I thought we were going to a school."

"We are Harry. This is the dimension that the school is in. It is a dimension that was created by the people that first made the school. They made it so that other people from other worlds wouldn't hunt them down and demand to be taught, or try to arrest them or their students because they were afraid of them being too powerful. The small dimension evolved slightly, to include this small village. The shop owners, and the people who live in this village are all previous students of the school. No one that didn't, or are going to, attend the school can get into this dimension, unless they are visiting parents. Most of the people who live here are the students that carry out various missions for the school, either because that's what they want to do, or because they don't know what job they want to do yet. But anyway, this is also the place that we get your school supplies from."

Harry perked up at this.

"School supplies? But I don't have any money to pay for them with!" he exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. Like I said, this is a different dimension. No one uses money here, everything's free. In exchange for it all being free, everyone helps each other out, everyone accepts missions from the school. You see, everyone here is loyal to the school. No one would betray anyone else.

"Wow," Harry whispered, liking this place more and more.

"Yes," Lunar said patiently, "but we need to go and get your supplies. Here is the list," she said, taking a hefty looking envelope from her pouch.

Opening it, Harry scanned the list of what they needed to get. He raised an eyebrow, before saying

"There are a lot of items to get on this list, aren't there?"

"That's because this is the list of things for all of your school years. There are also about 3-4 books for most subjects that cover all the course materials. The teachers don't bother with issuing more books each year, its better to get it over and done with quickly. Besides, the teachers prefer to actually teach rather than let you learn it all from books."

Harry nodded, silently agreeing.

Harry looked at the list properly, trying to find out what to get first.

_The books and equipment that you will need to complete your education at the Gifuchiddo Mejikku School are as follows:_

_A trunk (to put your other supplies in),_

_Books (ask for the school set),_

_A Cauldron (any type),_

_A potions set (ask for the school set),_

_Uniform (ask for the school set),_

_Weapons (ask for the school set),_

_Ritual equipment (ask for the school set),_

_A full stationary set (must include chalk, pen and a pencil),_

_A rune pen set,_

_A pack of tarot cards,_

_An animal egg (ask at the pet shop)_

_Anything else that is needed is supplied by the school, due to this, please do not purchase anything else for school._

_Arianna Mejikku_

_Headmistress_

_Relan Mejikku_

_Headmaster_

After looking at the list, Harry turned to Lunar and said,

"Why doesn't the school list include a wand?"

Lunar looked slightly amused,

"Outside every shop there is a sign that has a picture on it. The picture describes what type of things can be brought at each shop. Do you see a shop for wands?"

Harry looked around, and to his surprise, there wasn't a shop that sold wands. Seeing that this was confusing Harry, Lunar continued,

"You don't need a wand. They damage your magic by holding it back and controlling it. Here, you are taught magic without a wand."

"Wow" Harry whispered. He hadn't thought that magic without a wand was possible.

"Come on then," Lunar shouted, running towards a shop, "let's start getting your supplies!"

With a grin, Harry ran after Lunar, and behind him the village was starting to come alive. Shops that weren't already open were opening, and people started coming into the village for whatever supplies they needed.

---

Looking at the sign, Harry saw that the shop they went into was a shop that sold trunks. Entering the shop cautiously, he found that it was clean and bright inside, and not dark and dusty like the trunk shop in Diagon alley was (he had been in there with his parents once).

Walking over to the counter, where Lunar was, Harry came face to face with the strangest man he had ever seen. The man had red eyes, and brown hair, but the strangest thing was the fact that, instead of skin, the man was covered in fur, and had two dog like ears instead of human ones. Gaping openly at the man, Harry lost his voice.

Instead of taking insult at this, the man smiled and said in a loud, but friendly voice,

"Hello lad. You must be from one of the wizardin' worlds if you've never seen someone like me before, so, you'll be wantin' and school trunk, right?"

"Yes," Lunar replied for him, "that's what we came for, and I'm afraid that Harry did come from one of the wizarding dimensions, so I apologize if he seems rude to you." She said, trying to explain Harry's actions.

The man waved him off,

"Nah, its ok. Besides, today's they day when all the kids come to get their supplies, it'll be happenin' more often than once, and I'm used to it from other years anyway."

Shaking out of his stupor, Harry hastily apologized, and thanked the man as he was passed a trunk. Before he left, the man also put a lightweight charm on the trunk so it would be easier to carry around. Harry gasped as he saw this done wandlessly.

Now over his shock, Harry smiled and thanked the shopkeeper, and waved as he left the store, now prepared for any more big surprises, or, at least he hoped so.

"Lunar, why did that man look like that?" He asked curiously.

"Because he wasn't a human. He was a demon I believe. The school takes in all kinds of different races, because some dimensions don't even have humans."

"Don't demons eat humans though?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Some do, but not the ones you find around here. The first year demons, if there are any, might, but they usually stop by the end of the first week, and no harm comes to any of the children. The teachers don't let anyone get injured by another student."

"Oh, that's ok then," Harry said, clearly relieved.

Lunar nipped his leg playfully and scampered off to the next shop, Harry laughing as he followed.

----

Harry and Lunar had nearly finished getting the school supplies. All Harry needed now (except for his animal egg) was his uniform. They had avoided this shop so far, because it was quite busy every time they went near it. There wasn't a massive queue any more, but there were still about 5 children getting fitted, and about 3 more waiting to be fitted.

Harry entered the shop, and sat down on a chair, next to a nervous looking boy.

Deciding that it would be a good idea to start getting to know his fellow students, Harry turned to the boy.

"Hello. My names Harry. What's yours?"

"Err, its Neville. Neville Longbottom." The boy stuttered.

(A/N it thought it would be a great idea to include him, because he was always portrayed as weak in the book.)

Harry smiled at him.

"Don't you think this is all so weird? One minute I thought I was a squib, and the next I'm invited to this school."

Neville nodded, and smiled, breaking the awkward tension that had been between them.

"This is Lunar," Harry said, motioning to Lunar.

"Oh, and this is Trey," Neville said, motioning to his own kurricha, that was an ebony black color, unlike Lunar's brown.

The two boys started chatting happily, until Neville was called up to be fitted. A few seconds later, another boy entered the shop. He had golden hair and eyes, and he was holding a golden colored kurricha to his chest, and looking around. (A/N anyone who watches anime, guess who!)

He came and sat down next to Harry and smiled at him.

"Hi," he said happily, putting his kurricha on his lap.

"Hi," Harry replied, "My names Harry. Harry Potter. Who are you?"

"Edward Elric, and this is Pippin," (A/N cookies to you if you got it right!)

"This is Lunar" Harry said, introducing his own kurricha.

After talking to each other for a while, Harry learnt that Edward came from a place where there was no magic, but alchemy. However, alchemy wasn't hidden like magic was, everyone knew about it.

When Harry was called up to be fitted, he waved goodbye to Edward, and promised to wait for him afterwards, so they could get their animal eggs together.

Harry was told to stand up on a stool next to Neville, who was still being fitted. Hoping that Neville would be able to come with him and Edward, he explained his plans to Neville, who said that he would wait outside the shop for them.

Harry found that his uniform consisted of a long white t-shirt and pants. There was a piece of fabric tied around the t-shirt at his waist, and some of the t-shirt was pulled out so it went over the piece of fabric.

(A/N, I'll try and put a picture up of Harry in his uniform some time, as I can't explain it very well.)

He was also given sets of other clothes, and the woman who was fitting him said that different uniforms were sometimes used in different classes.

---

When he had finally finished being fitted, and the clothes were all packed away in his suitcase, Harry went outside, and waited for Edward with Neville.

While he was chatting with Neville, he learnt that Neville came from the same world that he did, and suddenly Harry didn't feel so alone. Neville was amazed that Harry was the brother of the boy-who-lived, as he didn't even know that Max had a brother, but upon hearing Harry's stories about his family, decided that he didn't like them, and that they weren't worth the attention.

"My parents are good friends with yours, you see. It's funny that we never actually met. I've been over to your house before. But anyway, if I hadn't come here, I would have grown up to think that Max was amazing. You would too, if you heard some of the things my parents say about him." Neville explained to Harry.

A few minutes later, Edward came out, and they went to get their eggs.

As they entered the shop, they saw lots of different animals, in spacious cages, dotted around the shop. In the middle of the shop, there was a big box, and it was filled with eggs.

Going up to the counter, Ed (as he asked them to call him) bravely asked the man about the animal eggs they had to get for school.

The man smiled kindly, and pointed towards the big box in the middle of the shop, saying

"Just pick one. It doesn't matter which, except once you have one, you can't put it back in and get another one. You can even get one from the bottom if you can get down there, they all have a protective spell around them, that stops them from breaking unless they hatch, so don't worry about breaking them."

With that he turned back to the newspaper that he was reading, whistling merrily as he did so.

Reaching in, Neville was the first to pick one. He gently picked a silver and gold colored egg from the top of the pile, and went back over to the man, who nodded, crossed the egg off the list he had on his counter, and produced a box out of thin air for Neville to carry it in.

Feeling slightly braver about it, Harry reached his had in and fumbled around, pushing eggs out of the way until his hand was about mid-depth in the box. Pulling one out, he found, that it was a baby blue color, with bright, sparkly pink dots around the top and the bottom.

Finally, it was Ed's turn. Taking the shopkeepers words to heart, he decided that he wanted one from the bottom. Climbing in with the eggs, he disappeared for a while, worrying Harry and Neville, who thought he might have suffocated or something. A few seconds later, he emerged triumphantly, with a red and black marbled egg.

Rolling their eyes at the antics of their newfound friend, Neville and Harry placed their eggs in their suitcases, and, after waiting for Ed to do the same, ran out of the store happily, suitcases being dragged behind them.

---

After getting the few supplies that Ed still needed to get, Lunar explained that they now needed to make the trip to the school.

Following the kurrichas to a platform, the three boys looked at all the other people gathered there. Lunar explained that all the first years would be taken up to the school from here.

Most children were alone, but there were a good amount that had parents with them. Looking at parents hugging their children, Harry felt a wave of yearning come over him, wishing that his parents cared about him like other parents cared about their children.

Shaking his head, he waited patiently for their transport- whatever it was, to arrive.

---

Harry wasn't sure how long they waited for their transport to arrive, but more children came milling into the station, with or without their parents. He was quite annoyed that Lunar wouldn't tell him exactly what the transport was, though she did tell him that it wasn't a train like they had a Hogwarts, so him and his friends sat down on the floor in a circle, and tried to guess what it was.

"It's got to be a magic carpet!" Neville exclaimed, "there used to be one for Hogwarts before they were banned"

"No way, its probably a car," Ed argued, still slightly overwhelmed at the idea of magic when his world didn't have any.

"I bet it's a type of bus," Harry said, getting his word in.

"An aeroplane!"

"A portkey"

"A donkey!"

Ed and Harry looked at Neville in surprise at this, "Neville, I don't think that they would put us on a donkey" Harry explained.

"Well, you never know…"

"It's a mumppfffff" came a voice to their right. The three boys looked around to see a small girl with light pink hair, with a mans hand over her face, to stop her from speaking. The man was tall, and wore black. He had black hair, and cat ears and a tail that were also black. He had tanned skin, and red eyes. The type of eyes that Lunar said belonged to demons. The young girl had long pink hair, with two strands at the front decorated with two bows tied around them, she had a lighter skin color than the man, and had cat ears and a tail like the man, only they were light brown in color. She also had red eyes.

Giving them the boys a quick glance, the man turned to the girl and cuffed her firmly around the head.

"You brat, I told you, you couldn't tell anyone if I told you," he said gruffly.

"But da-ad, they were trying so hard to guess. I _had_ to help them out" the young girl whined playfully, earning another hit to the head.

"Stupid brat!" The man said, annoyance clear in his tone, before striding over to a pretty young woman, who was dressed in bright, silky looking clothes, and had blonde hair and light blue eyes.

The girl, however, didn't follow, and turned to Harry, Neville and Ed.

"Hiya," she said happily, "my names Keris, what's yours?"

"Err, I'm Harry, and this is Neville, and Ed," Harry replied, motioning to his friends as he introduced them.

"So, do you know how we get to the school then?" Harry asked curiously.

"Uh-huh, both my mum and my dad went to school here, it's where they met, you see, so they told me ages ago."

"Cool," Harry breathed, "how do we get there then?"

Just as Keris was about to reply, they all heard the sound of a microphone being turned on, and someone coughing,

"Ahem, could I have you attention please?" Looking over, Harry saw a middle-aged woman standing on a stage he hadn't noticed before. The woman was clearly beautiful, with clear, blue eyes that saw right through you, and snowy white hair, which surprisingly, didn't make her look old. Glancing around, she saw that everyone was now focusing on her, in response to her request.

"My name is Kana Mekiru, one of the two head teachers at the Gifuchiddo Mejikku School for the gifted. In a few moments, the children who are to attend this school will pass through this door behind me, and we shall then travel to the school. If there are any questions, then feel free to talk to the two men behind me. Now, children, say goodbye to your parents, and follow me through this door." The woman said, before stepping through the door.

Most children looked around nervously, waiting for someone to go first. There were many tearful farewells as parents hugged their children goodbye, but still, no one went through, until Keris, who had returned to her parents to here the speech, grabbed her suitcase, and marched over to Harry, Neville and Ed, and said, "c'mon, my dad said its best to go first, or we'll never get there!"

Gulping, Harry followed the confident girl, who waved goodbye to her parents, before disappearing into the door. Harry, Neville and Ed walked through hurriedly, closing their eyes slightly as they did. Opening their eyes, they found themselves to be on the deck of a ship, and though there was no sign of a door, more children, who had followed Harry, Neville and Ed, kept appearing out of nowhere, similar dazed looks spread across their features.

---

"Wow!" Keris said, grabbing onto Harry's arm, "isn't this great, a cruise liner takes us all the way to the school. Lets go and get some food, my dad made me a map of the ship," she said, pulling out a scruffy piece of paper.

The followed their new friend, and soon came to a great hall, which had a buffet table over to one side, and chairs and tables dotted around the rest of the room.

Grinning, the four friends grabbed a plate, and piled up food, before sitting down to eat. While eating, they swapped stories of their lives in various worlds, and learnt lots of interesting things about each other, like Ed hating milk, Neville being scared of the dark, and Keris being half demon, half djinn.

"You see, although I'm a djinn as well, I mostly take after my dad, whose the demon. I have his eyes, his cat features, and even the same shade of hair that all females in his family have. Dad says I'm more like my mum personality wise though," she said, taking a bite out of a chicken leg.

Keris also introduced them to her own kurricha, Kiri. Kiri was a creamy color with light brown streaks running through her coat. It was clear to them at the start that Kiri was Keris's voice of reason, as Keris tended to jump into things, being as confident as she was.

Before long, another girl sat down by them, and introduced herself as Lina Inverse. She had long red hair, and orange colored eyes, which seemed to suit her fiery personality. Lina also had lots of confidence, and Harry silently agreed, when Ed leaned over and said it must be a girl thing, as he knew a girl who acted as confident as them back home.

After about an hour more of exchanging stories, they heard the sound of a ships horn, and Keris jumped up in excitement.

"We're here!" she exclaimed, smiling happily.

Just as they were about to reply with excitement, the woman from before, who had introduced herself as Kana Mekiru stepped up onto a platform in the middle of the hall, which Harry was, once again, positive hadn't been there before.

"Children? May I have your attention? The sound you just heard has signaled our arrival at the school. Please collect your things and follow me."

The children followed excitedly, chatting quietly between themselves. Coming out onto the deck, they saw some of the barrier was no longer there, and there were steps leading down to the ground.

Shaking with excitement, the group of five descended down the steps, and were greeted with the view of the school towering over them.

---

Ok, that's about it for this chapter! Hope that you liked it.

Another note, because Max is a year older than Harry, Ron, and Draco, and all his year mates at Hogwarts in the book, will also be a year older. I'm not sure about Hermione though, because I don't know if she should go to Hogwarts or Harry's new school, so I'll leave it for you to decide. Just tell me in your review. This will also make Ginny two years younger than Ron, instead of one.

And please visit my forum (not a fanfictionnet one). If you click on my username, you'll find the link!

Please review,

Silverbrumby123

-----------x----------


	4. Settling in

I'm back! Sorry for the really long time between updating... Truth is, I was too busy coughlazycough to update, and then millions of evil plot bunnies attacked me, so I've been busy trying to get my ideas on paper. Some of these stories are already up, if anyone's interested.

I have looked at all the votes from reviewers. It was very close, but in the end, the winning vote was Hermione going to the new school. Pleas don't stop reading and reviewing just because of this. She will be slightly OC, because she meets them at such a young age, like some of my other characters will be.

There are also some questions that some reviewers asked. I won't answer all, cause that might ruin the story, but most asked if there was going to be flashbacks to the potter family. The answer is yes, I will put a chapter like that in sooner or later.

Another thing for you to all vote on is this: should Lily (Harry's mother) change her ways, and feel guilty about how she treated Harry while he is away at school? Whatever happens, James will always be hostile to Harry, but if you want, Lily will start to regret what she did.

Also, in the last chapter, I said that Kana Mekiru was one of the two head teachers at the school, when I put in the letter that the two head teachers were Arianna and Relan Mejikku. This was purely accidental, and, because of this, Kana will now be the deputy head. Sorry if this confused anyone, I'll try and changed it later.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ocs and the idea for the story.

Warning (for the person who semi-flamed me about this): This is a crossover with various anime. If you don't like that, then don't read the story.

This story (just so you know) is going to include characters from these animes:

Fullmetal alchemist,

The slayers,

Fruits basket,

Chrono crusade,

Naruto?

Card captors?

And ideas from other animes, but not always the characters.

Note: not all of these characters will have a main role. Some will just pop up randomly. If you want to see a character show up in the fic, please tell me in a review.

Chapter 4: Settling in.

---

"Wow," five voices whispered, their owners staring up at the large building in awe.

Harry smiled to himself happily. This wasn't just his school. This was to be his home for a long time. And that's what it already felt like. It didn't look like Hogwarts, which Harry had seen only once. While Hogwarts was old, built with dark bricks that gave it a slightly intimidating look, the Gifuchiddo Mejikku, school looked a lot more modern, light bricks and real windows with clear glass panes (Hogwarts either had stained glass windows, or windows without a pane). It looked organised, with neat towers, and a high gate surrounding the grounds that Harry and his friends found themselves in. The school emitted a peaceful aura that instantly made people feel safe.

Yes. This was definitely home.

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts by the clear voice of the deputy head, Miss Mekiru.

"Can all new students please follow me to the assembly hall. Keep together, so you don't get lost." She then walked towards the building, the rest o the students following nervously.

---

Upon entering the hall, Harry saw hundreds of little coloured lights floating lazily around above them. One swooped towards him, and Harry made out a small, human like body in the glowing light. He gasped in delight, seeing the tiny transparent wings on the creatures back. A fairy. The small creature smiled and winked at Harry before floating off, playing a small tune on an instrument that it held in its hand. A light breeze played gently around Harry's face.

"That's a wind fairy," a small, brown haired girl beside him whispered in delight, a look of wonder imprinted on her delicate face. Harry opened his mouth to speak to her when another voice cut clearly through the air.

"Welcome, new students of the Gifuchiddo Mejikku School. I am Relan Mejikku. You will meet my sister shortly. This school has been passed down my family for generations, but it was never my families to own. This school was built for you, the children that are born exceptionally powerful. The schools name itself, roughly translates from an ancient, almost forgotten language, to 'Gifted magic'. Each year, we have new students arrive at the school. I tell them all the same thing, and they always listen. This school is no holiday. Upon agreeing to enter here, you are agreeing to work to the best of your ability. Homework _will_ be handed in on time. Behaviour will _always_ be at its best. Some lessons that need to be learned are also dangerous. We do not tolerate any misbehaviour here. Just as we will not tolerate bullying, or an intent to harm others. The school schedule is probably the most toughest you will find. You receive both magical, and non-magical education here, as both are equally important. Classes run from 4 in the morning, until 9 or 10 in the evening. While this may seem a great deal of time now, you will get used to it, and there is also free time within the day for meals, homework, extra curricular activities etc. You are to be in bed by 10 pm each evening. You shall receive your schedule tomorrow morning, at breakfast. Breakfast begins at 8. Until then, you have the chance to unpack, go through your books, or explore the school and grounds. You will find a map of the school on your beds, and I ask you not to go near the forest. There will be plenty of time for that during your lessons. Thank you." With that, the tall man stepped down and swept out of the room. Shortly, another entered the room.

This time, it was a woman. She was slim, but gave off a motherly aura. She smile at them all and held out her arms as if to hug them all.

"Welcome children. I hope my brother didn't scare you too much. I am Arianna, Relan's sister. Please do not hesitate to come to me if you need help. Now, I ask you to form an orderly line behind this young girl here," she indicated a young girl with her finger, and the students began to form a line. When they were done, Arianna smiled and continued, "good, now, one by one, you will step behind this screen, and undergo a few painless tests, so we may determine your current power level, and then we shall remove your power blocks. Your power level is rated out of 200. At the moment, your power level should not be over 50, but it should increase over the years. OK, now, lets begin."

She then looked expectantly at the young girl at the front, who shuffled shyly up the steps, onto the raised stage, and behind the black screen. A few seconds later, she stepped out again, but with one difference. The sash around her waist had changed colour. It was now a metallic blue colour. Few noticed, but Arianna saw the confused looks on some faces, and explained,

"Ahh yes, behind the screen you will also be sorted into a house, blue sashes for the house called 'Sumatto', bronze for 'Roiaru', Silver for 'Kannin' and gold for 'Yunikku'. There is no difference except each house will be in different classes, the houses compete against each other in games amongst other things."

With that, the testing continued, and finally, it was Harry's turn. He took a deep breath as he stepped behind the screen. Then it went black. He heard a voice, old and wise, that seemed to come from all around him. It spoke to him quietly.

"Hmm, you are powerful, aren't you? One of the most powerful so far. Your current level is 48, not bad for such a young child." The voice muttered inaudible things to itself before continuing, "ahh, I shall place you in Yunikku, it is a house well suited to you," then Harry interrupted, finally finding his voice, "but I thought there was no difference in the houses. That's what Miss Mejikku said."

The voice chuckled, "yes, that's what they say, young one. And indeed, no one has asked me this for years. The way that children are grouped, is in fact similar to how Hogwarts, in your world sorts its students. Sumatto is for the smart, Roiaru for the loyal, Kannin for the cunning, and Yunikku for the-" "Brave?" Harry asked, remembering the characteristics for each Hogwarts house, the voice replied, amusement in its voice, "no, this is where it differs from Hogwarts. Yunikku is for the unique. Unique like you. I hope to hear from you again, Mr Potter..." the voice faded, and Harry felt himself pushed forward. He blinked as he reappeared in the hall, and went to join the others, a gold sash around his waist. Then, he felt a surge throughout his body. It was his magic, and it felt amazing. He would no longer be mistaken as a squib.

He watched eagerly as Neville went behind the screen, and, a few seconds later, stumbled out, a gold sash around his waist. They smiled as they caught each other's eye, happy to be in the same group. Edward followed, and then Keris, followed shortly by Lina. They all had golden sashes, and they gave each other a thumbs up, happy to be together. A few people later, and it was the brown girls turn- the girl who had been next to him when he saw the fairy. She also came from behind the screen with a gold sash. It took ages, and Harry found himself wondering where Lunar and the other Kurricha's had gotten to. When the last person had stumbled from behind the screen, Arianna clapped her hands.

"Well done. We have some interesting students this year, I look forward to watching you progress throughout your years here. Now, I want everyone to get into a group of 10. 5 boys and 5 girls from the same house."

Keris immediately pounced on Harry, Neville, Ed and Lina, "We're all gonna be together, right?" she said, jumping around cheerfully. Harry nodded happily, glad he finally had friends. It was then that he saw the brown haired girl again. She was standing awkwardly, as if hoping someone would ask her, but no one came. Knowing what it was like to be ignored, Harry ran over to her, and gave her his best smile,

"Do you wanna be in our group?" he asked, holding out his hand. The girl nodded, a relieved look showing on her face.

"Yes please. If its no trouble."

"Of course its not, what's your name? I'm Harry by the way."

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger," The girl replied, following Harry over to the rest of the group. Harry then did a head count,

"Right, we have 3 boys, and 3 girls, we need two more boys and two more girls, right?"

Keris nodded, before racing off. She soon reappeared dragging two annoyed boys behind her. One, a kid with orange hair, tried to free his arm from her grasp.

"Let go of me you mad idiot!"

"Nuh-uh," Keris laughed, dragging them to the rest of the group. "Guys, this is... err, who are you guys?" she asked, letting them go.

"Kyo Sohma," the orange haired boy mumbled, crossing his arms. The other boy held his hand out to Keris, " Fiore, Fiore Hunter." Keris nodded, and shook his hand, before introducing the rest of the group to the two boys. Fiore agreed to be in the group, and Kyo, after much pestering, reluctantly agreed as well.

"Now all we need are two more girls," Lina said. They all looked around, but most people had already got groups, and there hadn't been that many people in Yunikku that year. After searching around, they finally found two more girls. One was a girl called Rosette, who had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other was a black haired, brown-eyed girl called Sharnie. When everyone had joined a group, Arianna clapped her hands again, to get their attention.

"Very good, now it is time to see your rooms. After that, the rest of your time is yours alone, to do with as you wish. Someone has already taken your luggage to your room. Please follow the teacher with your houses sash colour.

Harry, his group, and two more groups followed a strict looking man down the hallway, after about 5 minutes, he stopped and turned around. He waved his arm and a plain wooden door appeared on the wall. He beckoned to one of the other groups.

"Here, this is your room. The door will lead you into a small living room. In this room, there are two doors. One blue, one red. Girls through the red, boys through the blue. Through this door is a smaller room, with 6 doors. 5 lead to a room, complete with its own bathroom, and 1 leads to a study room. Remember where this room is, as the door is always hidden, unless you want to enter it. Say 'Shimmer' to get the door to reappear. You can change the password by tapping the door from the inside, and saying the new password. Other people that share this room will immediately get a notice telling them the new password, wherever they are."

He then walked away, leaving Harry's group, and one other group to follow him. Next was Harry and his groups room. It was an easy place to remember, as there was a suit of armour one side, and a portrait of a moose on the other side of the door. Their password was 'pipsqueak', something that Ed glared at, and, once they entered the room, was changed by him immediately to 'I am not small'. Height seemed to be a sensitive issue for the 5 year old...

All that was left to do was to choose a room, and unpack. Harry's room was smaller than his room at the Potter house, but much more comfortable. It had light gold wallpaper, and a similar coloured carpet. There was a door that led to a small bathroom with a toilet and shower. Overall, it was very nice, and Harry loved it already, especially when he saw Lunar lying on the luxurious double bed. He gave her a hug before unpacking his few possessions. He then went into the common room, studying the map of the school he found on his bed, trying to memorise where everything was. About half an hour later, the others started coming out from their rooms, Keris dragging Hermione, who had apparently wanted to study her books.

The group then sat in a circle, and began introducing themselves properly, and things that made them special.

Keris, as Harry already knew, was a half demon, half djinn, and her Kurricha was called Kiri.

Neville was a human wizard from Harry's world, and his kurricha was called Trey.

Edward was a human from a world of alchemy, but no magic, and his kurricha was called Pippin.

Lina was a human from a world of sorcery, and her kurricha was called Flame.

Kyo was a normal human... sort of. His family was under a curse, and some of the family were part of the zodiac, and turned into their zodiac animal when hugged by a member of the opposite sex (not including other zodiac members) or got too weak. Kyo was the cat, the outcast of the zodiac, he told them all bitterly. Once again, Harry was reminded of his own life, and understood exactly how Kyo felt. Keris, upon hearing the cat part, hugged Kyo on purpose, and turned him into his cat form. Kyo, obviously, wasn't very happy, and went into his room to wait until he changed back. When he returned, he continued, saying his kurricha was called Onigiri, after one of his favourite foods...

Fiore was an elf. He didn't have much to say about himself, except that, like his surname suggested, his family were hunters in the elven clan. His kurricha was called Starlight.

Sharnie was also an elf, but from a different dimension. She was an elf from the North Pole clan. Upon saying this, all children got very excited, yelling 'SANTA!' happily. Sharnie explained that in her dimension, Santa did exist. In fact, under the name Nicolas Claus, he even went to the Mejikku School. His name had been spread throughout the different dimensions by one of his friends. Unfortunately, he didn't deliver presents to any dimensions except his own, something that disappointed the others. Sharnie's kurricha was called Mistletoe.

Rosette Christopher was a human as well, and her own world seemed similar to Harry's own, except it seemed to be in the past, in between the two world wars. She was nice, and very lively. She had a twin brother, Joshua, who had also come to the school. Her brother was often ill, but could heal people easily. He had been placed in Roiaru, which was why they weren't together. Rosette's kurricha was called Virtue.

Hermione was the most interesting. She was from Harry's world, but was what was known as a muggle. No one in her family had ever been magical, so it was amazing she was so powerful. Her kurricha was called Smartie.

They carried on talking into the night, and before long, it reached 10. A gong was heard throughout the building, and they said goodbye, and retreated to their pillows.

As Harry snuggled into his bed, one thought crossed his mind.

He was home.

(AN: sorry about having to do all the introductions again for some of the characters, I made them as short as possible...)

---

There we go. I'll try to update sooner next time.

Next chapter: First lessons.

Please review.

* * *


	5. First lessons

Well, I've not got much to say before the chapter this time, except, I was kinda disappointed about the number of reviews in comparison to the other chapters...

Cries

Anyway, I might as well get on with the fic!

Chapter 5: First Lessons.

- - -

"Harry! Harry! Wake up Harry!"

"Nngghh... Don't wanna... OWWW!" Harry leapt out of the bed after Lunar bit him, hard. He looked reproachfully at Lunar, as he nursed his bleeding finger. Lunar leapt onto his shoulder, and healed the cut, before nudging Harry.

"I'm sorry, but I had to get you up. You need to get used to it for when classes start, so it's best to start today, so you won't be late for your first lesson in the morning."

Harry nodded, to show he understood, and, with a resigned sigh, went to the chest of drawers, to get out his clothes.

5 minutes later, and Harry was dressed in his new uniform, and waiting in the small common room for his friends, while reading one of his textbooks.

A little while later, the door in front of him, the red door, started to creak open, and Harry looked up to see Hermione enter the room sleepily, a book grasped in her hand. She saw Harry and smiled, before sitting beside him on the couch, and opening her own book.

Little by little, the rest of his group came out of their rooms, most yawning loudly, and rubbing their sleepy eyes. Harry continued reading his book until the clock on the wall read 7.45. The group then put away whatever they were reading or playing with, and silently made their way down the halls, maps in hand, trying to find the dining hall, so they could have breakfast and get their long awaited timetables.

- - -

Andtheyallatebreakfastandlivedhappilyeveraftertheend...nothisisactuallyareallylongandpointlesslinebreaktopassthetime- - -

- - -

After all the new students had eaten their breakfast, teachers came around and started to hand out timetables to the eager children. Finally, Harry was given a gold coloured sheet, and he looked over at it eagerly, Lunar peering over his shoulder. It read:

**Monday:**

4.00-4.55: Art of the ninja.

5.00-5.55: Art of the samurai.

6.00-6.55: Self defence.

7.00-7.55: Weapon training.

8.00-8.25: Breakfast.

8.30-9.25: History of the dimensions.

9.30-10.25: Potions.

10.30-11.25: Defence against the dark arts.

11.30-12.25: Runes.

12.30-12.55:Lunch.

13.00-13.55: Magical creatures and races.

14.00-14.55: Transfiguration.

15.00-15.55: P.E.

16.00-16.55: Healing.

17.00-17.55: I.T.

18.00-18.55: Homework time

19.00-19.55: Dinner.

20.00-20.55: Extra curricular activities/ free time.

21.00-21.55: Astronomy.

22.00: Bed.

**Tuesday:**

4.00-4.55: Art of the ninja.

5.00-5.55: Art of the samurai.

6.00-6.55: Self defence.

7.00-7.55: Weapon training.

8.00-8.25: Breakfast.

8.30-9.25: Magical artefacts.

9.30-10.25: Alchemy.

10.30-11.25: Dark arts.

11.30-12.25: Blood magic and rituals.

12.30-12.55:Lunch.

13.00-13.55: Herbology.

14.00-14.55: Charms.

15.00-15.55: Energy magic/ Ki training.

16.00-16.55: Duelling.

17.00-17.55: Fae magic.

18.00-18.55: Homework time.

19.00-19.55: Dinner.

20.00-20.55: Extra curricular activities/ free time.

21.00-21.55: Free time.

22.00: Bed.

**Wednesday:**

4.00-4.55: Art of the ninja.

5.00-5.55: Art of the samurai.

6.00-6.55: Self defence.

7.00-7.55: Weapon training.

8.00-8.25: Breakfast.

8.30-9.25: Mathematics.

9.30-10.25: Languages.

10.30-11.25: Science.

11.30-12.25: General Studies.

12.30-12.55: Lunch.

13.00-13.55: Divination.

14.00-14.55: Sorcery.

15.00-15.55: Element control.

16.00-16.55: Mind magic.

17.00-17.55: Elven magic.

18.00-18.55: Homework time.

19.00-19.55: Dinner.

20.00-20.55: Extra curricular activities/ free time.

21.00-21.55: Free time.

22.00: Bed.

**Thursday:**

4.00-4.55: Art of the ninja.

5.00-5.55: Art of the samurai.

6.00-6.55: Self defence.

7.00-7.55: Weapon training.

8.00-8.25: Breakfast.

8.30-9.25: History of the dimensions.

9.30-10.25: Potions.

10.30-11.25: Defence against the dark arts.

11.30-12.25: Runes.

12.30-12.55:Lunch.

13.00-13.55: Magical creatures and races.

14.00-14.55: Transfiguration.

15.00-15.55: P.E.

16.00-16.55: Healing.

17.00-17.55: Goblin magic.

18.00-18.55: Homework time

19.00-19.55: Dinner.

20.00-20.55: Extra curricular activities/ free time.

21.00-21.55: Astronomy.

22.00: Bed.

**Friday:**

4.00-4.55: Art of the ninja.

5.00-5.55: Art of the samurai.

6.00-6.55: Self defence.

7.00-7.55: Weapon training.

8.00-8.25: Breakfast.

8.30-9.25: Magical artefacts.

9.30-10.25: Alchemy.

10.30-11.25: Dark arts.

11.30-12.25: Blood magic and rituals.

12.30-12.55:Lunch.

13.00-13.55: Herbology.

14.00-14.55: Charms.

15.00-15.55: Energy magic/ Ki training.

16.00-16.55: Duelling.

17.00-17.55: Djinn magic.

18.00-18.55: Homework time.

19.00-19.55: Dinner.

20.00-20.55: Extra curricular activities/ free time.

21.00-21.55: Free time.

22.00: Bed.

**Saturday:**

4.00-4.55: Art of the ninja.

5.00-5.55: Art of the samurai.

6.00-6.55: Self defence.

7.00-7.55: Weapon training.

8.00-8.25: Breakfast.

8.30-9.25: Mathematics.

9.30-10.25: Languages.

10.30-11.25: Science.

11.30-12.25: General Studies.

12.30-12.55: Lunch.

13.00-13.55: Divination.

14.00-14.55: Sorcery.

15.00-15.55: Element control.

16.00-16.55: Mind magic.

17.00-17.55: Other magic.

18.00-18.55: Homework time.

19.00-19.55: Dinner.

20.00-20.55: Extra curricular activities/ free time.

21.00-21.55: Free time.

22.00: Bed.

**Sunday:**

8.00-8.25: Breakfast.

8.30-9.25: Languages.

9.30-10.25: Potions.

10.30-11.25: Transfiguration.

11.30-12.25: Defence against the dark arts.

12.30-12.55: Lunch.

13.00-13.55: Dark arts.

14.00-14.55: Energy magic.

15.00-15.55: Mind magic.

16.00-16.55: P.E.

17.00-17.55: Free time.

18.00-18.55: Homework time.

19.00-19.55: Dinner.

20.00-20.55: Sports matches.

21.00: Bed.

After looking through the timetable, Harry groaned. So many lessons... his brain would explode!

Most of his friends seemed to be thinking the same thing, as they looked at the heavily loaded timetable in horror.

"Well nobody said this was going to be a walk in the park..." Harry muttered to himself, trying to memorise the whole timetable.

Before long, a loud 'gong' sound was heard, and the hall went silent. One by one, in what seemed to be in order of year group, the elder students filed out, until the only ones left were Harry's year. Arianna then stood up, beaming at the young children,

"Now, I hope that you've all settled into the school, as much as one can settle into a new environment in such a small amount of time. You may feel intimidated by the older years, who have in fact, only arrived back at school today. Now, it is time that you find your first classes. You will want the class that runs from 8.30-9.25, not the first one of the day. For the first few weeks, teachers will cut you some slack, if you are late to your lessons, as it can be hard to find your way around, but after that, you are expected to get to all your lessons on time. Thank you," and with that, she, and the other teachers that were sitting at the teachers table, walked out, leaving the first years to find their first lessons.

"Right... I have History of the dimensions next... what about you guys?" Harry asked.

"I think we all have the same, because we're all in the same house," Hermione said, glancing at her own timetable.

"Oh... where are we then? It doesn't give a room name," Harry asked, staring at the timetable in confusion.

"My dad said to tap on the lesson you've got, and the room will appear." Keris said, before doing exactly that, "we're in room 501," she said confidently.

"Ok then... how do we get there?" Kyo asked, glaring at the schedual.

After a few more minutes of studying the map, the group ventured out of the great hall and to their first lesson.

- - -

They arrived 5 minutes late to their first class, history of the dimensions. No one minded, of course, and more students arrived even later. After waiting for a few minutes while late comers arrived into her class, the woman, who was obviously their teacher, stood up, and clapped her hands for their attention.

"Welcome to the history of the dimensions class, children of house Yunikku. My name is Bianca Fortello, and I will be your teacher in this class for this year, if not longer. You may refer to me as Bianca, or Miss Fortello," she said in a booming voice. Harry instantly knew that she wasn't someone to mess with. Once she had finnished taking the register, which was quite short as only the Yunikku members were in that class, she walked over to a cabinet and brought out some exercise books. She placed them in front of a dark haired boy, and told him to give them out.

"Andrew is now going to give out our exercise books, write your name on them, and don't loose them, as I will not give you a replacement. These books are for you to write down all your notes in. Do not do homework in them, however. A piece of paper will do for that."

The lessons went on, and Harry found himself enjoying himself emmensly. He had never thought that someone like him would be able to go to such an amazing school, and was glad that he wouldn't be able to go to Hogwarts. History of the dimensions was an interesting class, much better than Hogwarts 'History of magic', which was apparently one of the most boring classes in the world. He learnt that they would do a different dimensions history each year, and when they got older they would do a different dimension each term. The excited students also learnt that they would learn to dimension travel in this class, though they wouldn't do this until they were older. The other classes went pretty much the same way, most teachers in more practical classes, such as defence against the dark arts, were teaching them how to do, and control, wandless magic, and Harry felt very proud of himself when he managed to produce a few small sparks of light in his hand. Real lessons wouldn't start until they were able to do wandless magic, in the lessons that required it, anyway. In lessons like potions, where they didn't need wandless magic, they mostly did theory, but it was still interesting theory.

Though Harry, and a few other children from Harry's dimension were a bit doubtful about learning muggle lessons, they soon found out that they were equally as fun, and very different from the types of things they learnt back home. Harry wasn't the only one slightly upset when he hard that they only did muggle lessons until the age of 11/12, when they would have done the equivelent of a muggle A level (AN: A levels are english, dunno what they have in america or other countries. They basically determine what you can do when you're older).

However, one of Harry'd favourite lessons was magical creatures and races. The lesson was outside, in a small clearing on he outskirts of the forest. It was the first lesson that Harry and his friends managed to arrive on time for, so they were the only ones ther apart from the teacher.

"Hello, young children," a young looking man said, a small kurricha perched on his shoulder. "I am called Shirin, Iam also your magical creatures and races teacher. Now, come here and collect your egg from this box."

Harry gasped as he saw the box, filled with eggs. They weren't just any eggs, however. They were the eggs that Harry and his friends had got from the village.

"How did you get them from our rooms?" Keris asked curiously, after retrieving her own egg. Shirin mearly smiled, and tapped his nose, a far-off look in his eyes.

"Towards the end of this lesson, those eggs will hatch. Whatever is inside is a creature that, like your kurricha's, will be bonded to you for life. What they will be, and what they will look like, all depends on their owner, for, in a way, they are you."

Harry and Keris exchanged confused looks, but waited patiently with Hermione and Neville while everyone else arrived. They were mostly being told about what they would be doing in that lesson, and what was expected of them, but 15 minutes towards the end of the lesson, Harry heard a suprised yell, and turned to look at Neville, who was starting at his egg in horror, a sharp claw poking out of a small hole.

"Ahhh, it appears that the hatching is beggining, don't worry, just let them hatch," Shirin said calmly, petting the small kurricha that was still on his shoulder. Nevilles had finnished hatching before Harry's egg had even begun to move. It was a small, big eyed, creature, that looked a little like a dinosaur with wings, but Harry was broken away from staring at Nevilles strange creature, when his own began to crack open. Harrys own creature, much to his initial dissapointment, was a small pink blob. He poked at it curiously, Keris pointing and laughing at it all the time.

"Hahaha, w-whats that H-harry? It looks like a blob of p-pink c-custard!" she giggled, her own egg hatchling, which looked like a black cat with fire surrounding it, staring at everyone curiously. Harry scowled, and let out a yelp as the blob moved, and two round eyes appeared out of the pink, and then a small mouth and nose. It blinked at him, and its shape started shifting and changing colour, until it looked like a miniture version of Harry. Keris stopped laughing to look at it. "Cool... maybe its not so bad after all. It changes shape." she said, looking at it in amazement.

All too soon after this, it was time for their next lesson, and the pink blob, which Harry called Mr Blobby (Blob for short) (1), perched on Harrys head, making strange chattering noises all the time. Harry listened as Ed told a joke, and he laughed with everyone happily as they walked to their next lesson.

He knew then that he would never want to change his life for a thing. Not even to get his parents love. Not even to have piles of presents at christmas time. Not for anything. He was happy, and he was no longer alone.

- - -

(1) I couldn't resist... It just seemed like a good name at the time...

I hope that you liked this chapter, i'll try and get another update out soon, but I have loads of other fics that need my attention too!

And sorry if there is any terrible spelling- my computers just been reformated, and microsoft word isn't on here, so no spell check for me...

Remember that reviews make the world go round... or at least encourages me to update faster...

lol


	6. Life at school

Well...

I'm back...

It's been ages, but I have trouble trying to find time to update my fics, even in the Xmas holidays! Hope that you all had a great Xmas! I did! I got a playstation 2, and the kingdom hearts game! So yeah, now there's even less time to update...

And there's a mistake I noticed in chapter 4, something I can't believe I missed... I never introduced Rosette, even though she was in the group... cries there's probably even more mistakes lying around. Just tell me in a review if you spot any. The mistake will be fixed, so you can go and have a look if you want to...

There's also something I really need to address! When I introduced Mr Blobby (Harry's egg creature), so many of you reviewed saying you thought it was a Ditto... I made a horrible mistake... I highly doubt that pokemon will ever make it into this fic. Blob (Mr Blobby) was based after Morph from treasure planet, and, like Morph, can only transform into small things to scale, and anything large that he transforms into, e.g. Harry, will be a miniature version. It can also speak to an extent. Ditto doesn't have such transforming restrictions, and can only say 'Ditto', obviously. Sorry for any confusion that this caused!

I also noticed another mistake in the second chapter... I said that it was Max's seventh birthday, and, as he is only a year older than Harry (who starts his new school at five), it should have been his sixth birthday... I'll try and correct it if I get the chance...

Anyway, after this chapter, I'll be doing one or two chapters based on the people that Harry left behind, and then maybe a few of Harry at the school again, but I want your votes on how Harry will meet his parents again. So here are the choices:

1. Harry's parents receive an invitation to go to an 'open day' at the school, and they go. (This is the one I'm leaning towards, I think it'd be fun)

2. Even though Dumbledore and Harry's parents think its a school for squibs, they find a way to invite Harry's school to participate in the triwizard tournament, and they accept, Harry going with the party. (The tournament will be later, as I want Harry to have graduated from the school, so it will be held in Max's last year, seventh year, and the same year that Harry graduates, please correct me if I made any mistakes...).

3. Harry graduates and decides to go home to see how things are.

4.Harry, who is doing missions for the school, gets a mission to investigate Voldemort, and helps to fight him when he attacks a village.

Remember, the option with the most votes wins, you can vote up until the chapter actually happens, and vote after every chapter if you want.

Enjoy the story, and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any anime. I do own Keris and the other OCs though.

- - -

Chapter 6: Life at school.

"But Harry!"

"I'm not going to change my mind, Hermione,"

"But... Harry, I swear that you will regret calling that creature... Mr Blobby when you are older," Hermione said, wrinkling her nose in disdain at the name, "You can't possibly be serious!"

"I am, and besides, I'm gonna call him Blob for short, I won't call him Mr Blobby all the time." Harry said firmly, cupping the pink blob in his hand.

Hermione sighed.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you have to call him in the middle of a crowd one day in the future," she sniffed, crossing her arms.

Harry rolled his eyes, before putting Blob on his shoulder.

It was the end of his very first day at the school, and Harry was exhausted. The classes were hard, even though the teachers took time to make sure everything was understood. They didn't set any homework yet, which was a relief, but there was just so much going on.

He had learnt that his load would be lightened in the future. Not only would they drop all muggle studies at the age of eleven or twelve, but when they were twelve, they would also be able to drop some of their magical studies as well, providing they were doing well enough to pass the exams.

Of course, they were exciting enough, just tiring, so Harry couldn't wait until he was old enough to drop some lessons. He would die from stress more than anything here...

The day had also shown them many new creatures, with everyone's eggs hatching.

Harry's egg hatchling, Mr Blobby, was known as a Morphite, as small, shape shifting creature.

Neville's, the one who had hatched first, looked like a small dinosaur with angel type wings. Their teacher said it was what was known as a Sheira, but many people called them wingosaurs. After much thought, Neville called him Aku.

Hermione's was probably one of the most normal. At first appearances, it was a small black kitten. However, when it was angry, its eyes turned red and it grew to an enormous size, something that it would be able to control when it was older. The creature was simply known as a demon cat. Hermione decided to call it Ori.

Keris got a fire cat, and cat that was surrounded by fire, and had the ability to control fire. She called it Koren (a/n: pronounced Kor- ren).

Lina got a young dragon, much to the delight of her friends, they said it matched her personality well. She decided to call the young male dragon Randon. On the other hand, Ed got another cat like creature, that had small, feathery wings on its back. They learned that it was another type of demon, closely related to Hermione's. He called the small kitten Al, after his younger brother back home. Rosette found a fairy in her egg. It had a human form, with delicate, transparent wings. She named the beautiful fairy Mari.

Fiore's hatchling was a wolf with blood red eyes. He told them that this wolf was known as a wolven, and the adults could be as big as a dragon. It was a common creature in his home world, and he called him Nip. Kyo, much to his disgust, got a five tailed dog. Said dog enjoyed chasing Kyo's cat form around... He called the dog Pest, saying that was exactly what it was, to the amusement of his friends. Sharnie, the last of the group, received a tiny unicorn from her egg, and she named it Kari. She was pleased, as the unicorn would help achieve her dream to become a healer.

And so, as the light dimmed in the sky, and the gong sounded throughout the beautiful school, ten happy children lay down, two different creature sleeping at the foot of each of their beds, both peaceful, and unaware of the burdens that fate has placed upon them...

- - -

Its a short chapter, I know, but originally, this chapter wasn't meant to exist at all. It was only here to introduce the egg hatchlings.

And talking about the egg hatchlings, anything can hatch out of these special eggs, even creatures that wouldn't normally. This is because the egg hatchlings are creatures born based on their owner, and their hopes and dreams etc.

And another note, any anime fans out their, or anyone else really, come and join my forum! I have merged all my forums into one big one, animeunited. It's not only a place for discussions about anime, but I has an area where you can do fiction challenges, look for beta's, and join special groups to win competitions. When I have enough members, I'll also be looking for staff! Please join, it look really empty right now... The link is on my profile page!

Please review,

Silverbrumby123!


	7. sorry

Hiya all. I'm so sorry that this isn't an update for you all. . .

First of all, I'm really sorry for not updating this story. I am unhappy with the way that its going, so A destiny out of nothing is currently being rewritten, along with my other stories.

I will not abandon this fic, as I hate it when people do that, but I probably won't start posting again until I have rewritten what I've already got, and have more chapters reading to be posted, so I can update faster. The same goes for my other stories.

I should be able to get started on this soon, as my as levels are almost over, and I'm nearly done with exams.

Sorry about everything. I will replace all rewritten chapters and delete this note when I start posting again.

Silverbrumby123


End file.
